An Unexpected Guest
by Sadness-or-Euphoria
Summary: Fleur and Bill were going to have the perfect wedding, until things took an unexpected turn. Was someone at their wedding who hadn't been invited, someone long thought to be dead?
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! :D yay so excited!!!! this story's for my friend cloe, who encouraged me to write it :)**

**i'd just like to point out that, yes, this is a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover (it will come up later, i promise). although i really don't like mixing Twilight and HP, i had this fun crazy idea, so i just went with it. it started out as comedic, but i think it turned serious...ah well. i hope u enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I neither own the rights to Harry Potter nor Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 1

After many days of preparation, and many more days of suffering and sadness, the joyous celebration had finally arrived. Although is had given her friends and future in-laws--as well as herself--much hard and tasking work, Fleur could see that everyone was looking forward to the wedding. It was a perfect excuse to forget all the sadness and despair and to get together with loved ones and to be happy, if only for a day.

_Well, I think I can be happy for a little bit longer than that, _thought Fleur happily.

_I'm finally going to marry Bill!_

She thought this day would never come, between Mrs. Weasley's disapproving glances and comments to earlier this summer, when she had almost lost Bill forever to the horrid Fenrir Greyback.

_If I had lost Bill, I don't know what I would have done._

Sure, Fleur had been a Triwizard Champion. But with Cedric's murder, she, Victor, and even Harry, had been overlooked, overshadowed. Not that she was complaining. She felt horrible for both the sweet boy that had been Cedric Diggory, and even more so for his parents. It had woken her up to the horrible reality that was facing the wizarding world to which she had been so oblivious. But it also brought her new friends. It brought her to Bill.

But what about before that? She had been a self-absorbed, careless girl.

_All I thought about were my looks, _Fleur thought to herself sadly.

_Being part Veela, I knew I was beautiful. I flaunted it wherever I went, especially Hogwarts. I think people still only see me as that silly, pretty girl I one was. But I've grown! And mostly thanks to Bill. He saw me as a person, and loves me for who I am._

And as she stared at herself in the mirror, all Fleur could think of was her husband-to-be, and how happy she was.

_Nothing can ruin this day for me!_

Or, could it?

* * *

**hee hee yay cliffhanger (i hope that entices people to want to read more...)**

**well, please review! i am open to both good and bad reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! FINALLY second chapter! i am so, soo, soooo sorry for the delay! life pretty much got in the way...school, finals, the flu, and attepting to upload this chapter onto fanfiction took me like 30 minutes just now to figure out *phew***

**but enough of my complaining...here's the new chapter! hope you like it! please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: no, i do not own harry potter or twilight (or else why would i be writing fanfiction? lol)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Gabrielle and her mother came into her room to tell her the ceremony would begin soon. They all hugged each other; Fleur had the biggest smile on her face. Of course, she was a little scared.

_How long will this happiness last?_ Fleur though gloomily to herself.

_Ah! Why am I filling my head with such thoughts?! Calm down, think of Bill. Imagine saying "I do", dancing to our first song as husband and wife, or living together at our little cottage by the sea…_

She was just calming herself down and entering her happy place as her mother and sister led her out the door. That's when she felt a presence. Her eyelids fluttered open and her eyes frantically searched for—

_For what, exactly?_

All Fleur saw was the marquee, where her family, friends, and, most importantly, her Bill, were gathered.

Waiting for her.

_This is silly! What was I expecting anyway? One of the gnomes to start running amok? A stupid and hungry troll to run out of the trees and start swinging his club, breaking everything—and everyone—in sight? A bloodthirsty vampire to rampage the wedding and kill everyone in sight? It must be the nerves! _Fleur thought as she shook her head at every crazy idea that just popped into her apparently very active imagination.

As they reached the marquee, her mother kissed her on both cheeks, gave her one last look before going to take her seat. Her father and sister beamed at her. "You look so beautiful," her father whispered with tears in his eyes. She looked over at Ginny, who gave her surprising and encouraging smile.

_See? Even Ginny is being supportive. _

Fleur knew that Ginny never especially liked her, but since the engagement, have been getting along better.

With this happy thought in mind, Fleur smiled, and quite literally began to glow (being part Veela and all). Her glow touched everyone around her, in turn making them glow; they could almost feel her happiness. She turned to see everyone's smiling faces looking up at her. She beamed back.

As she watched Ginny and Gabrielle walk down the aisle, Fleur thought to herself,

_See? I was getting worked up over nothing. Everything is perfect. _

She looked up to see her husband-to-be, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw something else.

Something she hadn't expected at all.

Someone she hadn't seen in two years.

Someone she knew has been dead for two years.

* * *

**oooo, i wonder who it is?! lol**

**i've honestly been a little perplexed...it's pretty much going into a completely different direction from what i originally planned *sigh***

**let me know what you think!**


End file.
